The Rising Dark
by Silver Warrior
Summary: A sinister Prophecy spells doom for the Sailor Scouts unless a champion from Crystal Tokyo can alter destiny and protect his charge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

This first part will be in first person POV, but the rest of the story will not be. For one thing, writing an entire fanfic in first person POV of an original character is just egotistical. That and it will prove to be too much of a headache.

I am using a blend of the original Japanese version and the dub. Some names are closer to the original Japanese, such as Rei Hino instead of Raye Hino. And since I have no idea what the dubbed last names are, I'm using the original last names. If anyone knows where I can find the dubbed names for anyone, let me know.

"_After the defeat of the Dark Queen, a new Evil shall arise._

_Banished by the Light of the Moon long ago, he shall return for vengeance._

_Targeting the Heirs of the two great Kingdoms, he shall strike down the protectors of the Moon unless thwarted._

_New Warriors shall rise, and old allies return._

_Underworld, Water, Wind, and Silence shall become greater than before._

_Wood, Light, Fire, and Ice shall come into their own, reaching their elden greatness._

_What was lost shall be returned by one whose true self is unknown._

_Moon and Earth shall rise up to their greatest, but even they will not be able to stop the Rising Dark._

_Good and Evil shall reach a Great Conflict, and only a sacrifice can tilt the scales."_

I looked at the prophecy one last time before closing the book and returning it to its place. Recently, I have had nothing but time on my hands, since Neo Queen Serenity had sent Princess Rini back in time to her past self and the past selves of the other Sailor Scouts, so I was out of a job. Neo Queen Serenity had at one time placed her daughter under his protection, though it was mostly ceremonial. I hadn't minded. Little Rini was a good child, if sometimes a bit pig-headed. But even at her worst, she was always considerate, and never did anything truly bad.

I had even come to see her as perhaps a niece, since I had no family. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity had befriended me, as had the other Scouts. The four Inner Scouts were nice and loyal, working as Neo Queen Serenity's advisors. The Outer Scouts worked in secret, no one but themselves and the other Scouts actually knowing what they did. Except for Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Gate of Time. I found out about her when Rini had been sent back in time for her protection. I had almost died in the attack by the minions of the Wise Man. I was trapped in a pillar of solid crystal, same as everyone else, though I had gone down fighting. The entire battle had been unbelievable. I never thought I'd see the day when the Sailor Scouts, King Endymion, and Neo Queen Serenity were defeated. They had stood up against so much, yet they had still been defeated.

Ever since Rini had been sent back in time the second time, to stay with her teenaged mother and father, as well as her unofficial aunts, I had had nothing but time on my hands. The Sailor Scouts were like sisters to Neo Queen Serenity. As time passed with Rini being in the past, I decided to educate myself more. I studied strategy and law, math and science. I studied chemistry and history. I am planning to help Rini with her studies when she returned, but this new prophecy changed things.

"Worrying about her again?" I turn to face the person talking to me. It was King Endymion. I sighed and nodded to my liege lord.

"What are you worried about now?" King Endymion asks, "she's as safe as she can be in the past. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, not to mention Tuxedo Mask, will gladly do everything they can to protect her."

"I know that, but something has come up," I tell him, "a prophecy. A very foreboding prophecy. And I am afraid that it may involve her somehow."

"You know as well as I do that only Sailor Pluto can send you back in time," King Endymion says seriously, "and we can't risk the flow of time being altered any more than it already has."

"But don't you and Serenity say that there is a blank spot in your memories, a period of time that you cannot remember since you became King and Queen?" I ask, "like history has not quite been written?"

"That is true, and a bit more is revealed to us every day, but we just can't send you back," King Endymion says adamantly.

I sigh and grab the book that the prophecy is contained in. I open it to the Prophecy of the Rising Dark and show it to the King. He blinks after reading it.

"Jesse, this prophecy has already come to pass," he tells me.

"Yes, but has it come to pass before your 'blank space'?" I demand. King Endymion thinks for a minute, then shakes his head. I grin triumphantly. "There you go. They need my help."

King Endymion sighs. "We can talk to Serenity about it, as well as Pluto. We'll talk to Serenity first."

Later, after a deep conversation with the Neo Queen Serenity, in which she and King Endymion decided to approach Sailor Pluto about sending me back in time to help her past self and the other Sailor Scouts, I sigh in relief. Sailor Pluto was the most level-headed of all the Sailor Scouts. Convincing the Queen was the hard part.

Convincing Sailor Pluto wasn't easy. Even she admitted to being unable to see into the area of time where their memories were only slowly coming back. She explained to everyone that the end of where the 'blank period' ended was when the disruptions in Space/Time ended. This meant when Rini finally returned home, there would be no more of a 'blank period', and that life would go on as before. There weren't any other 'blank periods' past the end of the 'blank period', so they assumed that there weren't any more moments of time travel. They couldn't remember any other incidents, at least.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go back in time?" Sailor Mercury asks.

"I am, milady," I reply evenly, "I can't let Princess Rini be in any danger."

"But we are in their future," Sailor Jupiter argues, "obviously things worked out."

"Time does not flow in such an obvious path," Sailor Pluto reminds us, "with a blank period such as the one existing in our memories, there is no telling what happened. As long as someone from the future, other than myself, is in the past, the past is not written in stone."

"So, am I going back or not?" I ask, a bit irritably I might add.

"Yes, you are, Jesse," Sailor Pluto answers patiently, "you are needed in the past, I know that much. You will be able to help tip the balance in our favor. You have every bit as much strength as any of us. Even me."

I tried to protest to that assumption. There was no way I was as strong as one of the mighty Sailor Scouts, much less the most powerful of the Scouts besides Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto.

"Jesse, you have power, otherwise we never would have given you the task of protecting our daughter," King Endymion interrupts, "you are a noble man, and will be of great help to us in the past."

"However, I feel that it is important that you use some magic to disguise yourself, and learn to blend in first," Neo Queen Serenity adds, "also, if you have to help the Sailor Scouts, do not let Rini know that it is you. Use a pseudonym, not your other disguise."

"So I'll have three names, will I?" I ask.

"Rini doesn't know your full name," Sailor Mars says, "you can use your real name. You're always addressed as 'Sir Jesse' here, except by us. You just need to change your appearance. Your hair color for sure, maybe a haircut as well."

I stare at the Sailor Scout of Fire in disbelief. A _haircut_? There was no way that I was going to cut my hair! It had taken me years to grow it shoulder length. I took excellent care of my hair, as well as my neatly trimmed mustache and goatee.

"A shave as well would work," Sailor Venus adds, "though your current look does make you quite handsome. Perhaps a dye job would be better, though a haircut is needed. No matter your hair color, you just cannot pull off that look. You don't have the face for it."

I scowl at the Scout of Love. She was the only Scout I actually paid attention to when they tried to give me advice on my looks, and only then because she knew better than even the other Sailor Scouts what girls liked for in a guys' looks. Frankly, though, I generally ignored even her.

"What color would you recommend?" I ask. My hair was currently silver, though Rini and myself were the only ones to know that I already dyed my hair.

"Dark brown should work for you," Sailor Jupiter suggests, "perhaps a few shades darker than mine."

It takes all of my self-control not to burst out laughing at the most physically intimidating of all the Sailor Scouts. She had picked my exact natural hair color.

"I guess that'll do," I grumble, doing everything in my power to keep from smiling.

"Here, take this," Neo Queen Serenity says, handing me a small transformation pendant. It was a large sapphire, my birthstone, the size of decent sized coin surrounded by silver and gold intertwining like vines. The chain appeared to be a single cord of black leather. I take it and put it around my neck.

"Your imagination will set the costume," King Endymion says, "you will have to disguise your normal looks yourself, but that will enable you to enter battle without anyone recognizing you."

I thank them. "How will I get back?"

"I think you can just stay there and help us until Rini comes back," Neo Queen Serenity replies, "I know you miss my daughter just as much as my husband and I do."

"When do I leave?"

"I can give you three hours to prepare," Sailor Pluto says, "pack some clothes, gather your gear, get what you need. Meet me here in three hours and I will send you back to the past."

"Thank you," I say, then I leave for my quarters to get what I would need.

Three hours later, I return to the Hall of Time. Sailor Pluto already had the Time Gate open.

"Are you ready?" she asks. I nod.

"Good bye, Jesse," Neo Queen Serenity says, "take care of my daughter."

"Always, Your Majesty," I reply, bowing, "I will protect her with my life, if need be."

"Try and not let it come to that," Neo Queen Serenity says, "Rini would be heartbroken if you died."

"I wouldn't want to die either, but if there is a choice of saving her if I die, I will take it," I promise, "goodbye. I hope to see all of you again one day."

"You will see me soon," Sailor Pluto says, "I am going back with you."

With a wave of goodbye, Sailor Pluto and I both step through the Gate of Time.

The journey backwards in time was mind-boggling. Everything was a swirl of color and sound. It didn't feel like I was moving, yet felt like I was moving at the same time. We finally stop, appearing on the roof of a school. I'm not sure, but I think it's the same one that the younger Sailor Scouts go to, Juuban High School.

"Did we make it?" I ask weakly, still dizzy from the experience I had just gone through.

"Yes, we did," Sailor Pluto replies before changing into her civilian form of Trista Meiou, "do you want me to know your civilian identity, Jesse?"

"You mean how I change my appearance?" I ask, "sure, couldn't hurt. But first, I need to remove the cosmetic spells I have placed on myself."

My remark surprises the young woman, as I let go of the spell to change my hair from its current silver to its original color: dark brown. A small smile graces Trista's lips as she realizes that Sailor Jupiter had been very close to the mark in the job of dying my hair. I pull a dagger out of my boot and take hold of my hair. The dagger is sharp, and with a few quick slices my hair is now ear length instead of shoulder length. I make a few more alterations and now instead of just being straight, my hair is combed back before falling into an odd part, most of it going to the left but some of it going to the right. I pull out a pair of glasses, eyeglasses that I used when reading, and put them on. The change in my appearance, while subtle, is nonetheless profound. I had already changed into civilian clothes, so I didn't need to do anything else to my appearance at the moment.

"Not bad," Trista comments, "does Princess Rini know of your natural hair color?"

"She knows that silver is not my natural color, but not what my natural color is," I reply, "she's tried several times to trick it out of me. She can be quite devious when she wants something. At least her deviousness was spent towards finding out a harmless secret instead of causing trouble."

"Did you plan it that way?" Trista asks, a wisp of a smile gracing her lips.

"Perhaps," I grin nonchalantly, "it doesn't matter. The past is the past. Or, technically for us, the future."

"Time holds little meaning to me," Trista admits, "my home is wherever my duty takes me."

A sudden thought occurs to me. "Um, where the heck am I gonna stay?"

"Well, there are two choices," Trista says, a small grin tugging at her lips, "you can either go to Darien, the future King Endymion, and tell him who you are and your mission and he will undoubtedly let you stay, or you can stay with me."

I quirk an eyebrow. "You would let me stay with you? Isn't that improper?"

Trista laughs. "We're both adults, Jesse. It doesn't matter. It's your choice, anyway. Having you around will not be a bother to me."

I think it over. Her suggestion of telling Prince Endymion is tempting. Indeed, it is very tempting. He was the only protector of the Earth besides Trista who was out of high school, or at least of age. If I remembered correctly, he and I were now the same physical age. After spending a couple of minutes thinking, I finally reach a decision.

"It would be best if I did not let the Sailor Scouts or Prince Endymion know of my mission for the moment," I finally say, "so, for now, I guess you and I will share a home. I may change my mind after a while."

"Such as if I drive you crazy?" Trista smirks. I scowl. It was well known among the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo that the protector of Princess Rini was generally uncomfortable around women. I had never had any trouble with Neo Queen Serenity: she was my Queen and deserved my fealty and respect. Retainer and master was how I saw myself and her. Princess Rini was my charge, and just a little girl. Beyond that it was the same relationship I had with her mother. It had taken me awhile, but I had finally come to think of the Sailor Scouts as soldiers and warriors, not women. But sharing a home, however big, with one of them would certainly test this way of thinking.

"We shall see what happens for now," is my terse reply, "shall we go now? You can show me around the city tomorrow."

We head down the stairs and out of the school and head towards Trista's apartment. Along the way, she gives me quick reference points in case I need them, and even shows me the house where Princess Serenity, currently known as Serena Tsukino, and Princess Rini were currently living.

"Jesse, Amara and Michelle do come and visit me occasionally," Trista says, "what do we tell them about you?"

"Do you actually have a family in this time period?" I ask.

"I do," Trista says, surprised at my question, "when I sensed the coming of Princess Serenity and the other Sailor Scouts, I created a life for myself here. So I was reborn into the Meiou family."

"Then I will adopt a name," I tell her, "from now on, as far as the Sailor Scouts and anyone who bothers to ask is concerned, my name is Jesse Meiou, your cousin."

If anyone knows a site with detailed Sailor Moon info, please tell me! I haven't seen any of the show except for renting the movies since they took it off of Toonami on Cartoon Network. And even then I never saw every single episode. I missed some out of every season except for S and Super S. I never saw any of the episodes past Emerald's appearance in R until I saw S.

Also, does anyone know the surname they gave Darien in the dub? I know he was Mamoru Chiba in the original Japanese version, but I don't know what name they gave him in the dub past his first name. If you can point out a site with the info, I'd be very grateful.

Also, if someone would like to beta this story for me, lemme know.

I really hope that anyone who reads this story will review. I want to know what people think of my work. Criticism and flames are accepted as well. All I want is feedback telling me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and what I am doing okay in.


	2. Chapter One: Introductions and A Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the character Jesse and his transformed forms. That's about it, really.

Note: Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are NOT cousins in this story. I am going by the original Japanese version and the manga where it concerns their relationship. Read on to see. Also, to me some of the original Japanese names sounds better than the dub names, so I'm using them instead, like Amy Mizuno instead of Amy Anderson.

Jasmine-hime: thanks for the review and the offer to be my beta. Just e-mail me or contact me on AIM and we can discuss it. Thanks for the info. I already knew Darien's last name was Shields, but thanks for confirming it.

000

A week has passed since Trista Meiou and her new 'cousin' Jesse have come to the past. They had avoided the Sailor Scouts while Jesse got used to the past, but that was no problem. There had been a few random demon attacks so far, but they were few in number and just one or two Scouts were able to deal with them since they were generally weak. Even Sailor Mini Moon was able to take one of them down on her own, though after she had been caught alone by one of the demons, one of the other Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask would always be with her if it was possible. Even Amara and Michelle helped out there, as it was their duty to protect Rini, who was the Moon Princess of the future.

"When do you think you can introduce yourself to the Scouts?" Trista asks after they finished lunch.

"I'll wait till they are in real trouble before showing up to help," Jesse says as he washes the dishes, "but I was thinking tomorrow that I could enroll in a nearby school."

"You can attend the same college that Darien attends," Trista suggests, "most of the attacks have been occurring after its hours."

"What do you think of the attacks?" Jesse asks as he puts the dishes away.

"They have been occurring at random," Trista muses, "but nothing really serious for most of the Scouts."

"Except for Rini," Jesse says, "the attacks have been gauging everyone's strength. The only unknowns currently are myself and you. And I am a total unknown to whoever is behind the attacks."

"This enemy, whoever it is, will likely know of me," Trista says, "but not the full range of my abilities."

"Only you know that," Jesse says as he pours two cups of tea, "and Amara and Michelle know some of your abilities, but not all. Right?"

"That is right," Trista says as she takes one of the cups of tea and takes a sip.

"I would prefer to stay an unknown as long as possible," Jesse says, "and it won't be long now until a big attack comes. Then we will have to be ready."

"The Inner Scouts and Sailor Moon can handle most of what comes," Trista says, "they always have been. It has not been often that the entire group has been needed for victory."

"As I recall from various stories, only the Heart Snatchers were so powerful that all nine Scouts of this solar system were needed," Jesse remarks after taking a sip of tea, "you even had to reveal one of your hidden abilities to do it."

"Yes, as the Guardian of the Gate of Time I was able to stop time for a moment and send Sailors Uranus and Neptune to try and stop Mistress 9," Trista says.

"And they failed, but it all worked out in the end," Jesse says.

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation.

"I'll answer it," Trista says, getting up to answer the door.

It was Amara and Michelle, and Rini was with them. Rini grinned.

"Trista! Darien said you were back. Why haven't you come to see any of us?"

"I was showing my cousin around the city," Trista replies, inviting the three girls in.

"Cousin?" Rini asks, puzzled.

"I do have family, you know," Trista says, then grins mischievously, "of course, I'm still not sure if I really want to claim Jesse as my cousin."

"Oi!" Jesse calls out from the kitchen before running up to the entrance to the apartment, "what was that?!"

Trista giggles. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Jesse smirks, catching on. "You know, if you weren't providing me room and board until I can find a place of my own, you would be in danger of waking up with hair that is bubblegum pink."

Trista gasps. "You wouldn't!"

"I would if you weren't giving me room and board," Jesse smirks.

"If you did that, cousin, you would wake up with a shaved head the next day," Trista warns with a smug smirk. Amara, Michelle, and Rini gape at the exchange between the 'cousins'. Trista was easily the most serious of all of the Sailor Scouts, and here she was bantering with someone they had never met. They had never even _known_ that she had actual family on Earth.

Jesse 'eeps', then turns to the three girls. "Sorry about that. Normally we get along better."

"I certainly hope so," Rini says, "Serena and I get along like that a lot of the time."

"Who is Serena?" Jesse asks, though he already knew the answer.

"My cousin," Rini replies, "I live with her. My parents wanted me to make more friends, and where they live I wasn't really in a position to make friends. So they sent me to live with Serena and her family."

Jesse nods. "And your name, little one?"

Rini scowls at the 'little one' comment, but answers. "My name is Rini."

Jesse turns to Amara and Michelle. "And your names?"

"Amara." "Michelle."

"My name's Jesse, Jesse Meiou," Jesse replies, "I'm Trista's cousin."

"We weren't aware that Trista had any cousins," Amara comments.

"We generally don't admit it," Jesse chuckles, "we don't really see each other that much."

"So what are you doing here?" Michelle asks as the group goes into the living room.

"Well, I recently started some night classes at a local university," Jesse answers, "Trista was kind enough to let me stay with her. Tea?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Rini replies. Amara and Michelle nod their agreement. Jesse walks into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Okay, Trista, spill," Amara says seriously as soon as Jesse is out of earshot, "Jesse isn't really your cousin, is he?"

"Of course he is," Trista replies calmly. A lot hinged on her answer. "When I detected that all of you were going to be reborn soon, I allowed myself to be reborn as well, so I do have a family in this time. Jesse is the son of my father's brother."

"Oh, sorry," Amara says, a bit sheepishly, "I didn't know."

"I generally don't have much contact with my family since I moved out," Trista says truthfully, "but Jesse isn't that much younger than I am, so we were close growing up."

"He seems nice," Michelle comments.

"He is," Trista agrees, "though if I can help it, I am gonna keep Lita away from him."

"Why is that?" Michelle asks.

"Lita will probably be transfixed by him," Rini giggles, "then she'll be after him to be her new boyfriend. Though he is a lot older than he is."

"He's the same age as Darien," Trista says, "but that is only part of why I would want to keep Lita away from him."

"He already has a girlfriend?" Amara asks.

"No, he's pretty much afraid of any female he's not related to," Trista says. All four girls giggle at that.

"Your not saying anything bad about me, are you cousin?" Jesse asks seriously as he walks in with a tray with five cups and a pot of tea.

"Of course not, cousin," Trista replies evenly, her eyes twinkling in mirth, "would I do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Jesse says as he sets the tray down and pours the girls some tea, then some for himself, "so, what are you girls doing here?"

"We're just visiting," Rini says, "Trista's a friend of my cousin Serena, and she sometimes babysits me."

"That's nice," Jesse says.

"So Jesse, do you have any hobbies?" Michelle asks.

"I love to read," Jesse answers, "I sometimes write, but only when I'm in the mood."

"Any sports or the like?" Amara asks.

"I study kendo, particularly the styles used by the samurai," Jesse replies, "I even have a collection of swords back home. Trista wouldn't let me bring any with me, but a few of my most prized swords will be arriving in a few days. One was even used during the Bakumatsu (1). Another was said to have once been used by Miyamoto Musashi (2)."

Michelle shows interest in that. "Wow, such swords would normally be in a museum, would they not?"

"Normally, yes, but they have been property of the family for a long time," Jesse replies. In truth, King Endymion had presented them and a few other blades for his collection when he agreed to be Princess Rini's ward. He had brought back four of his most prized swords: two katana, a normal European sword, and a full broadsword. He only brought the broadsword because it was so valuable to him personally. He had possessed it ever since he started learning to use a sword, and had been given to him by his first teacher. Now he was so far back in time Jesse wasn't sure if his teacher, as long lived as she had been, had even been born yet.

"That's so cool," Rini chirps.

"Yes, it is, isn't it little one?" Jesse chuckles at Rini's frown at being referred to as 'little one' again. It irked her no end whenever her ward in the future called her that, though he had been told by her mother that it was better than being called 'little rabbit' like her father used to call her mother. Trista hides a smile behind her hand. This reminded her so much of when Jesse had first met Rini. He hadn't known who she was, and she had been lost. He had indulged her 'fantasy' of being a princess, but he had been slack-jawed when he discovered that she really was a princess.

"So, you're just visiting my cousin?" Jesse asks.

"Well, we also wanted to know if Trista wanted to go see a movie with us," Michelle answers.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jesse says, interrupting Trista, "Trista hasn't been out of here much except to show me around lately. She should relax. I was planning on doing some exploring of the city on my own anyway tonight. Get a feel for it on my own."

"You sure you won't get lost?" Trista asks. Jesse did have a disreputable reputation when it came to his sense of direction. He got lost a lot in the royal palace. Though the servants there did like to switch things around just to keep him confused. There were tapes with footage taken from the security cameras filled with his more hilarious responses to being lost. Though one time he did blow up one of the wings of the palace. Luckily it was little used and no one got hurt. The servants had all but stopped moving things around after that.

Jesse scowls. "I'm sure. Contrary to the popular belief of you and those other nosy old ladies, I do have a good sense of direction. I can find my way back home."

Trista almost laughs at Jesse's description of the Sailor Scouts of Crystal Tokyo. She sincerely hoped that Amara and Michelle did not remember that remark when his identity was revealed. They would surely figure out that they were two of those 'nosy old ladies back home'. "Yes, I suppose you can. Just like an obedient dog."

All four girls giggle as Jesse growls softly, sounding even more doglike.

"Hey look, he's growling, just like an irritated puppy!" Rini chirps. This sends the four Sailor Scouts into hysterics while Jesse looks at Rini in shock.

"Then you're lucky that I'm a good dog and don't bite guests!" Jesse says in mock seriousness. Rini gasps and giggles. Jesse stands up. "Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to get ready."

With that, Jesse goes off into his bedroom, which before was the guest room. Changing into a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt, Jesse heads out, ignoring the wolf whistle from Amara.

"Its too bad he's your cousin, Trista," Rini giggles, "he's a hottie!"

Trista laughs. "I'm not interested in a boyfriend. Besides, Jesse isn't interested in a girlfriend either. He's too shy around girls. He'd have been completely silent if I wasn't here."

"I'm interested in what the reactions of the other Scouts will be when they meet him," Michelle says.

"Lita and Mina will likely go ga-ga over him," Rini comments. Trista bites back a laugh. That was exactly what had happened in Crystal Tokyo. It had taken a few words from Rini's mother to get the two women to leave him alone. Jesse had almost had a nervous breakdown before then though. The girls talk about Jesse before a bit longer before they get down to business.

"So why did you come to see me?" Trista asks.

"You know of the attacks that have started?" Michelle asks, "we're afraid that they are a part of a much greater threat."

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Amara asks.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," Trista admits, "I did come back because I knew there was a threat, but that's all I know. I do not know who or what it is."

"And how does your cousin play into this?" Amara asks.

"Nothing more than the fact that its easier staying with me than it is searching for a decent apartment," Trista replies, "don't worry, he won't be any trouble for us."

"I am in so much trouble," Jesse mutters as the tree muggers advance on him. This was just his luck. One wrong turn and he gets mugged. And they didn't even believe him when he said he had no money, either! Still, they came at him. One was wielding a baseball bat, the second had a knife. The third had a set of brass knuckles. All in all, this trip out tonight was looking to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Come on, all we want is your money," the leader of the trio, the man with the knife, says.

"And I'm telling you, I have no money!" Jesse retorts.

"Just hand over your wallet to let us see for ourselves," the man with the brass knuckles says.

"I think not," Jesse replies. He had all of his essential information in his wallet, namely his falsified driver's license (falsified meaning that the dates had been changed and the picture had been changed to match him), the key's to Trista's apartment, and a slip of paper with the addresses and phone numbers of the other Sailor Scouts on it. And it did have money in it that had been part of his pay for guarding Princess Rini. Though it did have a considerable amount in it.

"Suit yourself, but we're gonna have to take it from you," the man with the baseball bat says, brandishing it.

"Do what you will, but you won't get my wallet," Jesse replies, subtly shifting into a defensive position. The three would-be muggers make a move to attack, but they are stopped by a feminine yell. A blur slams into the man with the brass knuckles, revealing a young teenage girl, perhaps sixteen at the oldest, with long brown hair done in a ponytail. She spins and delivers a sharp kick to the side of the head of the man with the knife, but the man with the baseball bat delivers a hard blow to her back with the bat, sending her sprawling. The other two had already recovered. Common muggers they may be, they were still tough. At least for ordinary humans. Another blow to the gut from the baseball bat brings Jesse's young would-be rescuer to her knees.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jesse says firmly, his voice remaining even. Inside, however, he was seething. Hitting a girl like that was inexcusable! He had planned on going easy on these guys, but now he would have to do his best not to kill them!

"Oh, you want some too?" the guy with the knife mocks, "well, we'll just take your wallet and be on our way."

"Oh, you'll be on your way, alright," Jesse growls, his stance shifting from a defensive one to an offensive one, "on your way to the hospital!"

The man with the knife lunges forward, slicing at Jesse's stomach futilely as Jesse sidesteps and delivers a quick knee to the gut followed by a sharp chop to the back of the neck, knocking the man out. He falls to the ground bonelessly as the other two muggers attack, the man with the baseball bat leading in. Jesse grabs the bat, moving his arm with the swing, yet moving it around and yanking the bat from the man's grip. Jesse delivers a snap kick to the surprised mugger's jaw followed by an elbow to the gut that knocks the wind out of him. He finished with a chop to the back of the neck to knock the man out.

The third mugger was smarter than the other two. After seeing how his two partners had been taken down easily by Jesse, he circles around, waiting for a moment to strike. He doesn't get the chance as Jesse lunges forward, driving his fist into the mugger's gut, the man's breath leaving him fast. Jesse follows up with an uppercut that sends the mugger crashing into one of the alley's walls. Satisfied that the three muggers were down for an hour or two, Jesse walks over to check on the girl.

"You okay? That was a very brave thing you did. Stupid, but brave."

"I thought I had 'em," the girl mutters, clutching her side, "they surprised me."

"As I'm sure you surprised them," Jesse says, "whats your name, lass? Mine is Jesse. Jesse Meiou."

"I'm Lita Kino," the girl replies. It takes every bit of Jesse's self control not to splutter. How did he get into these messes?! Running into Sailor Jupiter like this was not how he had planned things!

"A pleasure to meet you, and thanks again," Jesse says, "are you alright?"

"I'll be okay," Lita replies, wincing slightly, "a bit of bruising, but it'll be minor. I heal quickly."

She blinks and takes a look at the three unconscious muggers. "Wow, you really did a number on them. Why didn't you just do that at the start?"

"Wanted to avoid a confrontation if at all possible," Jesse replies, "what do you say we find a phone and call the police to pick that scum up?"

"I have a cell phone," Lita says, reaching into her purse. She dials up the police and fifteen minutes later the three muggers have been taken into custody and Jesse and Lita's statements have been taken.

It was as the police were pulling away that Lita thought to look at her watch. "Oh shoot, I was supposed to meet my friends to see a movie! They'll be worried about me!"

"Just call them," Jesse suggests.

"The theater is just down the street," Lita replies, "I'll be meeting my friends there. I can just walk down the street. We were going early to get some good seats."

"How about I walk down the street with you?" Jesse asks, "I was heading that way before those scumbags cornered me into that alley."

"Okay," Lita says. The two walk on to the theater, talking casually. Lita was surprised at Jesse's interest in old swords, and laughed when he made mention that he could barely cook. As they neared the theater, out of the corner of his eye Jesse spots a group of girls and one man. He inwardly winces. It was the entire group of Sailor Scouts! Well, at least the Inner Scouts. At least Darien was with them. No doubt Serena had talked him into going out on a date or something.

"Hey guys!" Lita says as she runs up to her friends, "you'll never believe what happened."

"Lita, what happened?" Serena asks, "we were beginning to get worried."

"Well, I was heading here when I passed by this guy getting mugged," Lita begins.

"And you just had to help," Darien finishes, then turns his attention to Jesse, "so Lita saved your butt, eh?"

"She ended up being nothing more than a momentary distraction," Jesse replies, "I think one of you girls should get her to let you check her over. She took a baseball bat to the stomach and one to the back."

Amy winces in sympathy for her friend. "Lita, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Amy," Lita responds, "Jesse here finished the muggers off easily."

"Wow, you must be pretty tough if they were able to beat Lita," Darien remarks, holding a hand up, "Darien Shields."

"Jesse Meiou," Jesse replies, taking Darien's hand, "a pleasure to meet you."

Jesse's luck was with him at that moment, since none of the Scouts made the connection between his last name and Trista's.

"So Jesse, would you like to join us?" Lita asks.

"I dunno," Jesse says, feeling uneasy. If she started hitting on him, he would leave as politely as possible.

"Well, can you at least stay with us until the rest of our friends get here?" Lita begs, "you know, just to talk?"

"I can easily do that," Jesse replies, inwardly relieved, "I don't really have anything to do at the moment. I'm kinda new in town and I was just exploring the city to get a feel for it."

As they talk, Darien and Jesse getting into a deep conversation about various swords and the martial arts styles that were based around them, the time comes for the movie to start. The friends of the Scouts were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Jesse, would you like to join us?" Lita asks.

"What movie are you seeing?" Jesse asks, figuring that he had nothing better to do and that it would be okay since Lita and Mina hadn't gone ga-ga over him yet.

"Its an anime, actually," Serena replies, naming a highly popular anime.

"I guess I will," Jesse says, "I'm a sucker for a good anime."

A few hours later, the group walks out of the theater, talking amongst themselves.

"I must say, that was quite good," Jesse admits. The girls and Darien blink at him. Darien had felt like he was being punished. Only Serena's presence seemed to have kept him sane. The anime had been extremely 'mushy' in terms of romance, but the story of it had been pretty in depth, and it had drawn him in.

"You're kidding, right?" Darien asks, only to be slapped on the arm by Serena.

"Hey, what can I say?" Jesse chuckles, "I'm a sucker for a good romance and a happy ending."

"Well, it did have that," Darien admits.

"So you liked it?" Lita asks, "aren't you glad you joined us, Jesse?"

"It was nice," Jesse replies. He truly had enjoyed the movie. Plenty of plot, despite it being a girls anime, and a fair amount of action too. Heck, he probably would have stopped at the theater to see it anyway if things had worked out differently. But he never did like watching a movie alone. Though hearing the Scouts go all squealy over the movie did make him wince. They did not change at all! Lucky for him he had gotten the other empty seat beside Darien so he hadn't had to deal with any of the others in person.

"Hey look, there's Amara, Michelle, and Rini!" Serena exclaims, "and Trista's with them!"

Serena waves the other four Scouts over to join them in the foyer of the theater. As they get closer Trista recognizes Jesse.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Jesse?" Trista asks, a highly amused expression on her face.

"Because I had the worst luck in avoiding an old lady like you?" Jesse asks cheekily, causing Trista to glare darkly at him.

"Careful, I do know where you sleep, _dear cousin_," Trista replies evenly, "you don't want to wake up bald, do you?"

"You don't want to wake up with hair the same color as the little girl's, do you?" Jesse shoots back, earning him a glare from Rini for calling her a little girl and for making fun of her hair color.

"You two know each other?" Serena asks, surprised.

"We're cousins," Jesse replies, an easy smile on his face, "Trista's letting me stay with her until I can find a place of my own."

"We met him when we went to invite Trista to the movie with us," Rini pipes up.

"Jesse, how is it that you are here?" Trista asks. Jesse coughs, making Trista arch an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I got mugged," Jesse replies simply, "Lita tried to help but got a little bruised up before I took care of the muggers."

"And why did she even have to intervene at all?" Trista demands.

"I was trying to find a peaceful solution," Jesse replies, "as it was I'm fairly sure one of them has a concussion. The other two will be a bit weak for a few days after those hits."

"And why, may I ask, were you that kind to them?" Trista asks mildly, "as I recall, the last guy who intentionally harmed a girl in your presence was paralyzed for life."

"Well, it would have looked a bit awkward if I had left them like that," Jesse replies, ignoring the startled looks from the Sailor Scouts and Darien, "would have brought up a lot of questions from the police."

Trista sighs. "Can't you ever live normally?"

"Normal is boring," Jesse replies, "now I must be off. Gotta explore this wonderful city and get the lay of the land. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. We'll have to get together again sometime."

"That we shall," Darien says, "I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation."

"Same here," Jesse replies, holding out his hand. Darien takes it and shakes it firmly. "Well, it was nice meeting everyone. Trista, I will be sorely disappointed in you if I don't make it home before you do."

"Don't get lost, Jesse," Trista says, deciding not to smack him upside the head in front of the other Scouts.

"Now when have I ever gotten lost?" Jesse asks, mocking hurt feelings.

"Do you want me to list where you were going and where you were heading when you got lost plus when you were found, or just how many times you've gotten lost?" Trista grins.

"You know, you have a terrible sense of humor," Jesse says sadly, "you actually think something like that is funny?"

"Considering the fact that one time you were heading next door and you ended up on the other side of the city, yes I do," Trista replies.

Jesse winces. "Okay, I'll try not to get lost. You'd think you were my worrisome big sister or something instead of my cousin."

Trista scowls. "If I were your sister, I'd disown you."

"And if I were your brother, we'd be twins!" Jesse replies cheekily. With a wave he walks off, chuckling at Trista who just shakes her head and sighs.

"So Jesse is your cousin?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, and he's a handful!" Trista sighs, "but he is a good person. He's noble, and honorable, but he can be infuriating at times."

"He's tough, too," Lita adds, "he took those three muggers out fast! It was like something you'd see in the movies!"

'I'm gonna have to talk to him about controlling himself better,' Trista reminds herself, 'he can't use that much power unless he's transformed. Otherwise he'll blow his cover.'

"So how did he end up here with you guys then?" Rini asks.

"Well, he decided to be a gentleman and walk me to the theater after the police took away the muggers, and we invited him to join us," Lita replies.

"And he was too nice to say no," Trista remarks.

"Why would he say no?" Lita asks.

Trista smiles. "Ask him next time you see him. I'm sure you'll get an interesting reaction."

"What kind of reaction?" Lita asks curiously.

"Just wait and see," Trista replies, "I promise it will be interesting."

The group continues to walk together before they finally split up. Amy and Rei head home, walking together as they discuss the movie. Lita and Mina walk home, since they lived nearby, discussing how Jesse looked and what they thought of him. Serena and Rini walked home together with Darien accompanying them.

"Who ever thought that Trista had a cousin?" Serena muses as she walks with Darien, her arms wrapped around his. Darien had a slight look of suffering, but he didn't seem to be uncomfortable either. Just slightly annoyed.

"Or one who was so cute?" Rini giggles.

"Rini, he's a good deal older than you are," Darien chides, "by the time you'd be old enough to date him, he'd be in his thirties! He's as old as I am, after all."

"You're not old, Darien," Serena says, giggling as she snuggles up to him, causing Darien to roll his eyes.

"I am a good five years older than you are, Serena," Darien says. The small family continues walking to the Tsukino residence, though they still have a good way to go. A scream startles them. They turn and run in the direction of the scream.

They find Serena's friend Molly with her boyfriend Melvin, cowering in an alley with a strange-looking monster peering down at them. It stood on two legs, but had a variety of tentacle-like appendages. Some were wooden and pointy, like stakes, but others were metallic and came in a variety of shapes themselves, from being axe-shaped to being singled edged, pointed like metal spikes, or double edged and straight, or anything in between. Its head was pointed and had spiky horns sticking out of its forehead. It had a mouth full of needle-like teeth that were strong enough to crunch through concrete. In short, it was a monstrosity that looked perfect for killing.

"Serena, we're gonna need back-up," Darien whispers, "we'll need all of the Scouts."

"Right," Serena says, sending out the signal from her communicator, "we'll have to distract it until they get here though."

"Rini, you stay back," Darien says, "I mean it. Do not get involved in this fight."

"Fine," Rini pouts, "but can I at least transform as well so I can defend myself if it comes my way?"

"Of course," Serena says, "now lets show this creep not to mess with our friends! Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Rini calls out at the same time Serena does. Their costumes slowly form over their bodies, shielded by a force field that protects them completely while transforming. When they reappear, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon are in their places. The power boost they had received from Pegasus turned out to be permanent, and the Silver Millennium Crystal in each of their broaches were now half again as strong as they once had been, though still not up to the power that they had wielded when Serena had become Princess Serenity to defeat Queen Beryl. That strength could only be returned with the reclaiming of the Crescent Moon Wand, and that was lost forever.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon calls out, making the monster pause for a moment, "leave that girl alone or I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!"

"And so will I, Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon calls out. The monster seems to sneer and then leaps high into the air. It comes crashing down right in front the two Scouts, lashing at them both with its sharp appendages. The two Scouts leap to avoid the attacking ppendages.

"What are you waiting for?" Sailor Moon demands, looking over her shoulder at Molly and Melvin, "get out of here!"

"Melvin's hurt!" Molly cries, trying to wrap a torn handkerchief around Melvin's bleeding leg, in the lower portion of his thigh, "he can't run!"

"Then have him lean on you and just get out of here!" Sailor Moon commands as she launches her Moon Tiara at the monster. The monster is slightly hurt by the attack, but not greatly so.

"Moon Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon calls out, shooting off a stream of pink heart rings, the attack only serving to annoy the monster.

"Sailor Mini Moon, get back!" Sailor Moon calls out as the monster launches another appendage at the young Sailor Scout. It is about to hit when a rose rips through it. The monster pulls its appendage back, shrieking in pain.

"I don't think so," Tuxedo Mask says from atop a lamp post, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, try your attacks again! We must keep this thing busy until the others get here!"

The monster launches a sickle-like appendage at Tuxedo Mask, but he leaps to avoid it, throwing down several roses, forming a circle on the ground around the monster before sending jolts of energy flowing through it. The monster howls in pain again, its appendages whipping about. A club-like one hits Sailor Mini Moon and the side of a stake-like one hits Sailor Moon on the head, both girls being sent sprawling and dazed.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mini Moon!" Tuxedo Mask calls out frantically as he tries to get to their side, but his moment of inattention to the monster enables it to knock him for a loop with one of its appendages. The monster towers over the three heroes, Molly and Melvin having been able to get away thanks to the distraction.

An evil hissing laugh escapes from the monster as it raises three of its appendages, one of them shaped like an axe head, another with a spike end, and the last like a spiked mace. It brings all three appendages down, each one poised for a killing blow to the head on all three of the heroes. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon barely have time to scream.

"Judgment Blade!" A blueish slice of energy rips through all three appendages. The monster and the two Scouts and Earth's own Guardian look in the direction of where the slash had come from.

Standing half in the shadows is an armored figure. His armor was bright, seemingly to be made entirely of silver, with a ragged white cloak twisting around him. He wore a helmet that covered his head, and glowing sapphire colored orbs gleamed through the slit for the eyes to see through. In his gauntleted hands is a forty inch broadsword.

"Whooo arreee yoouuuu?" the monster hisses.

"Not your friend," the armored figure replies, his voice, while masculine, has a metallic quality to it. He raises his broadsword over his head, blue energy crackling around it. "Call me the Silver Warrior, if you must call me something other than enemy. Judgment Blade!"

This time the monster can see the attack coming, but it isn't fast enough to move out of the way. The blue energy slash rips into the monster, severing half of its appendages. The monster shrieks in pain, launching the rest of its appendages at the Silver Warrior. Just as the appendages are about to hit him he vanishes. A moment later the appendages are severed and lying on the ground, twitching as the monster shrieks in pain once again.

"What arrreee yooouuu?" the monster hisses.

"No one to be messed with," the Silver Warrior replies, "and your executioner. Judgment Blade!"

This time, the Silver Warrior's attack is larger and engulfs the monster completely. Moments later the monster is gone, completely obliterated by the Silver warrior's Judgment Blade. The Silver Warrior sheathes his sword under his cloak, yet the blade seems to disappear. He walks over to Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright, madam?" he asks as he offers his hand to help her up. Sailor Moon takes it and the Silver warrior then offers the same assistance to Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Are all three of you okay?" the Silver Warrior asks.

"Thanks for helping us," Sailor Mini Moon says sincerely, "are you gonna be around for a while?"

"I go where the wind does," the Silver Warrior replies, "but, should you need my help and I am near, I will be there."

"That was some impressive fighting skill you showed," Tuxedo Mask says appreciatively.

"You are welcome, Tuxedo Mask," the Silver Warrior says, "but I only did what was needed. No more, no less."

"Still, you have my thanks," Tuxedo Mask presses as he holds a hand out in friendship, "and if you ever need an ally or someone to watch your back, find me and I will gladly help."

"Thank you," the Silver Warrior replies, taking Tuxedo Mask's hand and clasping it with his own gauntleted hand, "I hope that it is not needed."

With that, the Silver Warrior steps back, releasing Tuxedo Mask's hand.

"Sailor Moon!" It was the four Inner Scouts, as well as the three Outer Scouts.

"I must take my leave, Miladies, Milord," the Silver Warrior says with a bow. With that, he leaps atop the lamp post, then leaps again, vanishing into the night.

"Sailor Moon, who was that?" Sailor Jupiter asks.

"He calls himself the Silver Warrior," Sailor Moon answers, "he saved our lives."

"So he's on our side?" Sailor Mars asks.

"I'm sure he is," Tuxedo Mask answers, "he's honorable, if nothing else. And he did save our lives."

"What did he do?" Sailor Pluto asks.

"He used a strong attack to tear the monster apart," Tuxedo Mask explains, "it ripped the monster apart. When he used it to destroy the monster, I felt an incredible amount of force in it. He's strong. And I'm fairly sure he's on our side."

"He was a gentleman, too," Sailor Mini Moon added, "he helped me and Sailor Moon up off the ground after destroying the monster."

"So, he's powerful, honorable, and a gentleman," Sailor Mars muses, "he appears to be on our side."

"I hope he is," Tuxedo Mask says, "I just had this feeling that I would have to transform into Prince Endymion to beat him."

"That says a lot for his strength," Sailor Pluto says, "as the Prince of Earth, you are one of the mightiest forces in the entire universe. Only Princess Serenity can really compare. Or rather, only you can really compare to Princess Serenity."

"Any idea who this mystery guy is?" Sailor Mercury asks.

"No, I do not," Sailor Pluto replies, "now, I must be going. Its getting quite late and Jesse may be getting worried about me."

"Well, see ya," Sailor Jupiter says. The other Scouts say goodbye to Sailor Pluto as she heads home.

Later, Trista walks into her apartment to find Jesse sitting on the couch, watching the nightly news.

"So, what is the rumor mill spouting about the Silver Warrior?" Jesse asks with a grin.

"So, you are the Silver Warrior?" Trista asks. Jesse nods. "What attack did you use on the monster?"

"A new one," Jesse replies, "I haven't tested it that much yet, but its strong. Its called Judgment Blade. I had to focus a bit more power than I'm normally used to channeling to destroy the monster, but I did."

"How long have you been working on it?" Trista asks seriously.

"Not long," Jesse replies, "maybe a month, a month and a half. I've been working on the basics for a few other attacks."

"I didn't get a good look at what you looked like when you transformed," Trista says, "could you show me?"

"Wouldn't you rather wait until you saw me in battle?" Jesse asks, "that way you could be surprised like the others."

"Part of the way the other Scouts see me requires me to not be surprised at all, or at least not let it show even if I admit to being surprised," Trista replies, "now show!"

Jesse chuckles and pulls out the transformation pendant Neo Queen Serenity had given him. Holding the disc between his thumb and forefinger over his head, he calls out "Shirubaa Bufu Kijutsu! 3!"

A flash of silver light engulfs Jesse, stripping him of his clothes and replacing him with the armor he had been wearing earlier. On his hip is a katana, while strapped to his back is the short broadsword he had used against the monster.

Trista purses her lips as she looks Jesse over. He was an impressive sight, that was for sure. But she couldn't feel his power. No one ever could. They had only been able to judge his strength by observing how strong his attacks where when compared to that of the Sailor Scouts. They had been soundly impressed with his strength, but King Endymion and Trista herself had felt that he had always been holding back. Or perhaps he had not yet reached his full potential. Either way, he was a valuable asset. If he could not be detected while using his power, then their enemy would not be able to plan for him. Not unless they spied on the fights themselves.

After a nod from Trista Jesse disperses the transformation and returns to his civilian form. "So, how do I look?"

"Impressive," Trista replies, "and you can move fast in all that armor?"

"Its lightweight, and magical to boot," Jesse replies, "I'm well enough protected. Besides, you know I can take a beating like noone else regardless of what I'm wearing."

Trista nods. She had seen Jesse take damage that would have felled any of the other Sailor Scouts, save for Sailor Moon and herself, when the forces of the Wise man and the dark Moon had attacked crystal Tokyo. He had barely survived, but he had bounced back from his injuries and was now stronger than ever, or so he claimed. Since he had never demonstrated his full power, no one could tell.

Jesse yawns. "Well, I'm beat. I imagine the Scouts will pull together some kind of discussion about the Silver Warrior tomorrow, eh? Well, keep them off my trail please. We need to keep them in the dark about my identity as long as possible."

Jesse heads off to his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Trista to muse over the days events.

"Well, if nothing else, things are bound to be interesting, especially with Lita having her eye on him," Trista says with a small smile before going to bed herself. Yes, things would be interesting from now on.

000

1. The Bakumatsu was the revolution that changed Japan's political structure. Most of what I know about it is skewed via the fact that all I know about it came from the wonderful show Rurouni Kenshin, also known as Samurai X. The sword Jesse is referring to was in fact the one used by the Hitokiri Battousai, Kenshin Himura. Not the reverse blade sword he uses in the show, but the sword that he used during the Bakumatsu to slay many people who stood in the way of his political faction.

2. Miyamoto Musashi is viewed as the greatest swordsman in Japanese history. Dozens, if not hundreds, of Japanese films have been based around him. Many of the later sword, or kenjutsu, styles that were developed after his death and during the later years of his life at the least found inspiration from him and his book _The Book of Five Rings_.

3. Translates into Silver Warrior Magic. If this is not correct, let me know. I use this phrase in a lot of my fics, though many haven't been posted yet and maybe never be posted, but it's a major part of two of my Dragon Ball Z fics.

If anyone is confused by the dub names, let me know and I'll put up a small chart. Though to my knowledge, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, and Venus were not given surnames in the dub, so I'll likely use their original names. That is if I can find them! Gahhh!!!

Also, anyone know of a site with pics of Eternal Sailor Moon (from Sailor Stars), Super Sailor Moon (from using the Holy Grail), and the Sailor Moon that I used in this chapter, from Super S? A link would really help me out here. I have an idea for later on in the story, but I NEED those pics to do it.

A personal note here: I felt really cheesy writing Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon's intro. Really, really cheesy. shudders

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope to be an epic adventure. I'm personally hoping for at least fifteen chapters. If things work perfectly, this story may reach thirty chapters in length, though there is no telling how long it will be as far as words go. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
